Of Friendship And Kisses
by Pandamera
Summary: Sollux Captor grew up with Karkat (his step brother) since they were five. When Sollux decides to join the war it almost breaks Karkat's heart to watch him go. Through all the adventures they have had together Karkat has developed true feelings for Sollux, will Sollux go? Can Karkat handle it? Who knows H3H3H3
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to start making this lovely story called Of Friendship And Kisses. I deleted the other stories entirely because I wasn't feeling it (I know I shouldn't have made a joke about that but I couldn't help it ^ ^) anyway I hope you enjoy this oh-so-wonderful story of KK and Sol!

Love ya!~h3h3

"Hey Karkat! Leth go do thomething!" Sollux said in his lispy lisp, I have known him since the year of 2005 when we were five. I didn't actually enjoy his lispy ass back then, or his multicolored eyes with the stupid glasses, but I had to live with him, an ended up enjoying living with him.

"Sure thing, but only if you can say Mississippi right" he punched my arm angrily.

"You know I cant do that! Athhwipe!" I just laughed and nodded as he picked up his bumblebee jacket.

"Sollux, your almost eighteen, stop wearing bee jackets" he stuck his split tongue out at me and put it on.

"At leatht mine doethn't have thixty-nine on it" he laughed as I punched his shoulder.

"You know Im cancer! Lets just fucking go .." I said a bit angrily. He knows about the zodiac and He knows I know he knows about it. Jeegus thats confusing. Anyway we both walked out the door of this house we've lived in since we were both five.

"When we were both five .." He started "I couldn't believe mom and dad actually adopted both of uth jutht becauthe we athked .."

I looked at him a bit surprised that he remembered and then said, "yeah ..just because we asked they both immediately said yes ..thats why Im happy here, with you and them ..they will say yes to anything we ask for" he smiled and looked down at me.

"Im thtill wondering why your tho thort" I punched his arm again and he laughed.

"You walked right into that one!" He laughed more.

That was one of the best memories of him, but I cant help thinking about it. Day and night for two years now, he has been in the army. Every night, as I lay down after a shift at TZ's Crazy Night Club, I think about him. I don't believe in anything but every night, I plead that he is still alive, that he is okay and coming home soon.

Sometimes I wonder if he still has that blue shaggy hair. Maybe he shaved it off, maybe they let him keep it... who knows what he is up to right now, I just hope he is thinking about me and is coming home soon, back to me and mom and dad. I hope he can meet our new sister too, she is obsessed with spiders and owns about fifty without mom and dad knowing.

Her name is Vriska, she is three years younger than me and Sollux, which would make her fifteen. Currently she is banging on my door saying something about not killing a spider.

"What the hell Vriska?!" I yell and get up to open the door.

"Don't step on it, please don't even encounter it!" It sounds like she is praying, or getting rid of the exorcist behind this door. I open it and glare at her for a moment without her knowing. When she finally stops and notices me she stands up and runs into my room.

"What the hell Vris-"

"Shut the hell up and help me find Tav!" I look at her for a second and she looks back at me, "the venomous spider I named after that cute guy that works at the cafe down the road! Now get your lazy ass over here and help me find it!" She whisper-yells careful to not wake mom and dad.

Oh shit, not again. "Why do you always loose them?! Cant you just leave them in their cages, or better yet, get rid of them?" I get on my hands and knees and carefully search for it.

"Come here, Tavvy Tav, don't be frightened" I look over at her and watch as she ushers the spider out from under my bed and into her hands. "There, there everything's gonna be okay now" she stands up and rubs the spider on her face before carefully setting it in the cage.

"Gosh that is disgusting .." I whisper and she quickly turns around.

"Shut up cancer freak, and don't tell mom and dad" she reaches in her back pocket and pulls out a wad of cash "how much will cost me?"

I smirk evilly "two hundred this time" she looks up at me enraged.

"Thats too much for just keeping a secret..!" I shake my head.

"But you also endangered my life" she lets out a low growl and throws the whole wad of cash on my bedroom floor.

"Just take it all then, I have more anyway." She shuts the door and I take the money and quickly hide it with the stash I have saved up for college.

"Spider bitch .." I mumble and turn out the lights, getting into my own bed to sleep.

Well that was a load of shit, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I may have the next one up tonight ;))))))))

Anyway, Karkat was kinda depressing so I decided to add Vriska to lighten the mood ;))))))))

I hope that the beginning made you happy and then the middle sad and then the ending ..well, I hope the ending was the best because of Vriska's weird spider obsession

By3~h3h3!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Of Friendship And Kisses

Hi!

Okay

Enjoy~FML

When I wake up Vriska's loud music is playing in the next room. It sounds like she is singing with it. Oh, well I should probably get up and check the mail. I wait a few moments and then carefully slide my legs off the bed and sit up. Vriska's music stops and her bedroom lights go out. "She must be asleep, like a spider .." I mumble to myself and get up, walking downstairs I see mom and dad sitting in the kitchen, already with the mail.

"Good morning Karkat!" My mother decides to start with while my dad looks down at the mail.

"Whats up?"

"Im sorry Karkat, we should have woke you up, but you just looked so peaceful sleeping. Like a baby!" She rambles on leaving me totally lost when dad decides to talk.

"Karkat, you have mail" he says and stands up "and I have work to do, bye sweetie" he then kisses my mom and pats my shoulder "see ya later son, tell Vris I said bye" and with that he leaves.

"Okay, so what did I get in the mail?" I asked sleepily as my mom hands me a envelope and some pancakes.

"Its from Sollux" she says, quietly cooking

My eyes widen and I rip it open, wanting to know anything and everything he wrote in it:

Hey, Fuckass

Guess what, I have a new nickname for you. Me and Nepeta made it up while waiting for the next morning, its Karkitty. Yeah, Nepeta is pretty cool I guess she is a cat person. No really she acts like a fucking cat But anyway we are staying here for what it looks to be like a month or two. I met a few guys they are kinda awesome. One is like a clown (his name is Gamzee) and the other is like a sweating horse freak (that is Equius) I haven't made very good friends with anyone, and I want to come home as soon as possible because personally, I don't want to die. I hope to see you again!

Shit Happens~ Sollux Captor

He rarely wrote at all when we were kids, it was all about computers and shit. When he was about twelve he hacked into the grocery store and got us all free food for a month. We never got caught of course, but dad made him promise never to do it again.

Anyway, at least I know he is okay. But Im actually jumping up and down inside, like literally!

This one is short because Im lazy and sick, so deal with it plus my mother took away my phone so Im so sorry! Ill get started on the next one in an hour! thank!

Love ya!~h3h3


End file.
